Shoes
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Sam, Dean, dan sepatu buat mereka. Untuk Event Festival Fandom Barat II


" _I lost my shoe."_

Sam Winchester melapor dengan mata berkaca-kaca pada kakak lelakinya, Dean Winchester, dan Dean hanya bisa merotasikan sepasang bolamata hijaunya lelah.

Kaki kelinci sialan. Bela Lugosi—Talbot, maksudnya—keparat.

* * *

 **A Supernatural Fanfiction**

 **"Shoe"**

 **Disclaimer: Supernatural punya Eric Kripke. Kalau Supernatural punya saya, saya nggak akan ngephpin wincesters dengan seabrek-abrek hint selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, seriously.**

 **Untuk Festival Fandom Barat**

* * *

Dean merutuk sepanjang jalan menuju motel. Membawa Sam Winchester di sebelahnya, tak ubah seperti membawa teroris yang menjadi incaran satu dunia. Dean mengendarai babynya hati-hati, dia tak mau babynya kecelakaan karena membawa Sam yang sedang sial setengah mampus di sebelahnya.

"Kau punya sepatu cadangan, bukan?" Dean angkat suara setelah nyaris setengah perjalanan diam.

"Ya," jawab Sam singkat sambil menggaruk hidungnya. "Aku bahkan sudah memakainya, Dean."

"Jangan garuk hidungmu, _bitchy_!" Dean menyalak, mengalahkan dentum Led Zeppelin yang berkoar-koar dari tape Impala.

"Apa?"

"Pokoknya jangan garuk hidungmu. Kau mau hidungmu tambah jelek?! Kau sedang sial, ingat?"

Sam mendengus dan mendapat tatapan galak dari Dean yang sudah lelah menghadapi kesialan yang adiknya alami setelah kehilangan kaki kelinci ajaib setengah hari terakhir. Akhirnya, Sam hanya bisa menurut sambil mengerutkan hidungnya yang gatal.

"Kau ingat, Sammy, saat kau menghilangkan sepatumu saat training di hutan bersama Dad?"

Sam melirik Dean di sebelahnya yang sedang menerawang kembali ke masa lalu sambil tersenyum-senyum. Perubahan mood Dean akhir-akhir ini memang sedikit aneh kalau Sam perhatikan.

"Kau menenggelamkan sebelah sepatumu di sungai saat menyebrangi sungai, ingat?"

Sam mengingatnya.

Sam tak sengaja menghanyutkan sepatunya—sepatu lungsuran dari Dean, tepatnya—dan Sam terlalu enggan untuk melapor pada John setelah dia banyak bertingkah sebelum training dimulai. Satu-satunya jalan adalah melapor pada Dean yang sedang mendaki bukit berbatu di depannya, dengan setumpuk bawaan di kedua bahu juga punggungnya, berjalan patuh tanpa mengeluh sedikit pun.

Sam menarik jaket Dean, menghentikan langkah kaki jenjang kakaknya dalam satu gerakan.

" _I lost my shoe."_ kata Sam saat itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil menunjukkan sebelah kakinya yang hanya berbalut kaus kaki yang sudah kotor.

Sam bisa mengingat bagaimana bolamata hijau Dean membulat tak percaya, sesekali melirik awas pada John yang sudah jauh memimpin jalan menuju tempat training neraka—menurut Sam.

"Bagaimana bisa, Sam?!" Dean mendesis sambil mensejajar dirinya dengan Sam.

Sam menggeleng saat itu, menolak menjawab saat ayah mereka berbalik ke belakang dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Kau menyerahkan sepatumu padaku, 'kan?" kenang Sam.

"Oh, tentu saja, Sammy. Siapa juga yang bakal tahan mendengar rengekan bitchy dari seorang Sammy Winchester—atau Princess Samantha?—saat itu." Dean nyengir dan Sam hanya bisa melotot protes.

"Sam, Dean. Sam. Sammy adalah bocah dua belas tahun berpipi _chubby_ yang sudah menghilang belasan tahun yang lalu. Dan berhentilah mengejek namaku dengan 'Samantha'!"

Dan tombol volume diputar ke arah maksimal, "Maaf, Sam. Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu! Musiknya terlalu keras!"

Sam mendengus dan Dean kembali bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang mengecam keselamatan telinga.

Sam menatap sepatu boot yang terpasang di kakinya yang menekuk tidak nyaman di dalam Impala.

Kalau diingat-ingat, Sam sering sekali menghilangkan sepatunya saat masih kecil dulu. Entah berapa kali juga Dean menyelamatkannya dari repetan panjang seorang John Winchester yang menyebalkan.

Misalnya, saat Sam berusia tiga belas dan tak sengaja menghanyutkan sepatunya saat menyebrangi sungai. Jika, John tahu kalau Sam menghilangkan sepatunya lagi, Sam bisa membayangkan kala itu ia akan berlari bermil-mil dengan sepatu botnya. Tapi, Dean menyelamatkannya. Di tengah jalan, Dean melungsurkan sepatu yang dikenakannya dan ia mendaki kembali seolah-olah tak ada masalah sampai John menemukan kaki putranya telanjang sesampainya di kabin tempat mereka bertempat tinggal selama training berlangsung. Sam mengingatnya, bagaimana Dean dimarah-marahi dan disuruh berlari bermil-mil dengan mengitari seluruh kawasan kabin mereka tanpa sepatu. Sam juga ingat saat ia harus menghabiskan malam yang menyiksa, dengan pura-pura tidak mendengar rintihan tertahan Dean yang kakinya membengkak tidak keruan setelah berlari hingga malam menjelang.

Dean sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untuknya. Dari mereka masih berupa sosok dua bocah ingusan sampai sekarang. Dean melakukan banyak hal untuknya; dari yang hal-hal seperti mencegah Sam kelaparan saat mereka ia masihlah seorang bocah sampai yang terakhir kali Dean menjual nyawanya pada Iblis Perempatan demi mengembalikan nyawanya.

Sampai sekarang, Sam tak pernah mengerti jalan pemikiran Dean. Tidak mengerti mengapa kakaknya itu begitu—sangat—peduli dengannya semerepotkan apapun ia. Sebut saja Dean melakukan semua hal itu karena sekarang hanya Samlah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Tapi, pasti ada hal lain, bukan?

Sam menatap sepatunya kembali dan sebuah pemikiran melintas di benaknya.

Sam dan Dean bagai sepatu. Saling melengkapi dan tak boleh terpisah. Bagi Sam, Dean adalah segalanya. Dean bisa menjadi sosok apa saja yang dibutuhkan seorang Sam Winchester. Mereka saling mengisi, saling melindungi punggung satu sama lain.

Sam tertawa memikirkannya. Entah kenapa, di saat-saat seperti ini, dia masih sempat berpikiran sok filosofis. Dan fakta kalau nyawa seorang Dean Winchester kurang dari setahun lagi mengusik Sam kembali—setiap detiknya.

Sam melirik keluar, menyadari kalau Dean sedang mengendarai Impalanya menuju area parkir sebuah motel setelah beberapa saat berhenti.

"Baiklah, Bobby memberi kita sebuah informasi yang sangat bagus dimana si Bela ini bertempat tinggal di... Queens. Dan aku butuh waktu selama dua jam untuk sampai ke sana." kata Dean sambil menyelipkan ponselnya kembali ke saku jaketnya.

"Jadi, apa yang kita lakukan di sini?"

"Kau, adikku, akan diam di sini karena aku tidak mau kita berdua terbunuh karena kesialanmu."

Dean memarkirkan mobil dan segera menyeret Sam menuju kamar motel yang disewanya. Ia membuka kunci pintunya dan menyalakan lampu sebelum ia lanjut menggeret Sam ke dalam seperti anak-anak.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan di sini, Dean?"

"Tidak ada!" jawab Dean dengan nada tinggi. "Tidak ada." Dean menarik sebuah kursi ke tengah ruangan dan mendudukkan Sam di sana—masih seperti anak-anak. "Aku mau kau duduk di sini dan jangan bergerak, oke? Jangan nyalakan lampu, jangan matikan lampu. Jangan garuk hidungmu juga!"

Dan Dean pergi, mengunci dirinya yang sedang gatal hidung di kamar motel sendirian.

Setidaknya, kali ini dia akan membiarkan Dean menyelamatkan nyawanya—entah untuk keberapa kalinya, tentunya. Tapi yang pasti sekarang Sam akan menyelamatkan nyawa Dean. Bagaimana pun caranya—berurusan dengan iblis bernama Ruby itu sekalipun.

—Karena sebuah sepatu tak akan berguna tanpa pasangannya.

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Yagi's Note:**

 **ASTAGADORAGON INI APA?! APAAAA?!**

 **Tadinya pengen bikin wincest, meski implisit. Tapi gagal karena mood nggak sedang kesana. Kokoro ini masih pecah-pecah sejak s4 empat episode terakhir dan... dan... mood buat bikin wincest menguap seketika. Terus rewatch s3e3 dan gregetan liat mukanya Sammy waktu sepatunya ilang~** **\\\\\** **v** **\\\\\** **Dan jadilah fanfiksi absurd ini. Nanti kalau mood bakal sering ngerusuh di sini... mungkin.**

 **Udah ah. Oh, tinggalkan jejak yaa /wink**

 **Yagitarou Arisa.**


End file.
